gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Magellan-class
|image=Magellan.jpg;Front (MSG) Magellan-back.jpg;Rear (MSG) Magellan-alt.jpg;Alt. Colors (MSG) Magellan-booster.jpg;Equipped w/ Booster (MSG) Magellan-msvr.jpg;MSV-R |transformable=No |production=Mass Production |environment=Space |type=Ship |shiptype=Battleship |OfficialName=Magellan-class マゼラン |oftheline=''Ananke, Nereid, Magellan, Magellan II, Phoebe, Titan, Luzar, Hyperion, Hood, Kilimanjaro, Tatar, Juliet, Lismore, Renown, Wisconsin, Orwell, Garland, Hull,'' |first=October, 0070 |era=Universal Century |mechdesigner=Kunio Okawara MSG, Hajime Katoki IGLOO |series=Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team, Mobile Suit Gundam: Journey to Jaburo, Gundam the Ride: A Baoa Qu, Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front, Mobile Suit Gundam: Federation vs. Zeon, Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space, Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Zeta Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: The Hidden One Year War, Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: Apocalypse 0079, Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn~7~7, Mobile Suit Gundam: Spirits of Zeon - Dual Stars of Carnage, Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link, Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096~21, Gundam 0079 - Nightmare of Solomon, Mobile Suit Gundam MSV-R Legend of the Universal Century Heroes: Rainbow's Shin Matsunaga, Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt, Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt (Manga), Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt: December Sky, |manufacturer=Earth Federation, |operator=Earth Federation Forces, Moore Brotherhood, |captain=General Revil~''Ananke''; Phoebe, Admiral Tianem~''Titan'', Admiral Wakkein~''Issei''; Magellan II, Douglass Veda~''Hyperion'', Vic Habcock~''Wisconsin'', Rodney Cunningham~''Nereid'', Claudia Peer |height=96 |length=327 |width=102 |powerplant=Minovsky-Ionesco Fusion Reactor |propulsion=Rocket Thrusters: 4 x ? kg |armaments=7 x 2-barrel Mega Particle Gun 14 x Anti-Aircraft Machine Gun 4 x Internal Missile Launcher |OptionalEquip=Supplemental Rocket Booster |SpecEquip=Re-entry Shuttle |MobileWeapons=RGM-79 GM RB-79 Ball |MScatapults=0 }} The Magellan-class was a battleship that was commissioned in U.C. 0070 as part of the Federation's "'70s Armament Reinforcement Plan." Developed along side with the ''Salamis''-class cruiser, the Magellan-class had only one refitted design in U.C. 0083 that stemmed from the original shipline. Technology & Combat Characteristics When the Magellan-class was first designed and built, the ships had no mega particle cannons, relying on shells and gunpowder to shoot projectiles, but were later refitted with beam weaponry sometime before the One Year War. By U.C. 0079 all Magellan-class ships featured seven twin mega particle cannon turrets, four internal missile launchers, and 14 anti-aircraft machine guns which would later be used to help defend the ships against mobile suit attacks. During the latter part of the One Year War, because mobile suit production easily outstripped warship production there was a noted lack of dedicated carriers in the Earth Federation's fleets. To compensate most of the ships already in service were pressed into carrying mobile suits by strapping the machines to the exterior of the hull. Overall it was an inefficient system that made mobile suit repair and supply difficult. Armaments ;*2-barrel Mega Particle Gun ;*Anti-Aircraft Machine Gun ;*Internal Missile Launcher Special Equipment & Features ;*Re-entry Shuttle :Located underneath the bow of the Magellan-class is a re-entry shuttle capable of re-entering Earth's atmosphere. In the case of a Magellan battleship in danger of being destroyed, the re-entry shuttle can also be used as an escape shuttle. :One of the most famous moments when the re-entry shuttle of a Magellan was used as an escape shuttle was when the Earth Federation's General Revil used it to escape his crippled flagship, the Ananke, before being captured by the Principality of Zeon's ace pilots, the Black Tri Stars. ;*Supplemental Rocket Booster :The Magellan-class can equip a supplemental rocket booster system to its own main engine thrusters. These would be used to help the Magellan-class leave Earth's atmosphere from Earth Federation bases, like their underground Jaburo headquarters. History The Magellan-class battleships were authorized as part of the Year 70 Armament Reinforcement Plan, which began in response to the rapid increase in arms at Side 3. The Magellan-class was developed in conjunction with the Salamis-class cruiser, and at the time of their commissioning the Magellan-class was the most powerful warship in the Earth Federal Space Force. At the outbreak of the One Year War the Earth Federal Space Force fleet commanders were surprised by the Zeon deployment of mobile suits, which could out distance, out shoot, and out maneuver the Space Fleets ships. Fortunately for the Magellan-class, Federation engineers had installed several anti-aircraft guns on the battleships, but the Magellan fleet still took losses. Early in the One Year War Fleet Admiral Revil's flagship Ananke was lost during the Battle of Loum while attempting to prevent a colony drop. Admiral Tianem, commander of the EFSF 4th Fleet lost its flagship Titan while covering retreating Federal Forces after the Battle of Loum. In September Magellan, Admiral Watkins' flagship, was scuttled at Luna II to allow White Base to escape the facility. As the One Year War entered its final leg the Federation began mass production of their first crude mobile suits. This was a blessing because the Federation's space fleet would now have mobile suits to counter Zeon mobile suits; however, dedicated mobile suit fighting ships such as the Pegasus-class assault carriers were few and far between. This resulted in several Federation ship classes, such as the Magellan, being pressed into service as makeshift mobile suit carriers for the Battle of Solomon and later on, Operation Star One on A Baoa Qu. After the surrender of the Zeon, the Federations fleet contained just a handful of Magellan-class battleships still in service. After the One Year War the Earth Federation set out to rebuild their badly weakened forces, as a sign of strength and a morale booster for the people. At this time, because the Magellan-class had participated in an actual war, Earth Federation engineers realized that there were a number of inefficiencies and flaws in the design. Also the current base design was considered inadequate for combating mobile suits, which were believed to take part in future conflicts. The engineers worked on upgrading the ship's systems and increasing its anti-mobile suit combat abilities. The resulting ship was the Magellan-class battleship (0083 Refit). ''Magellan Kai'' Refit In Gundam Sentinel, it was said that a few of the original vintage Magellan-class battleships that were not refitted into the 0083 refit, were refitted in a less expensive version known as the Magellan Kai-class battleship. However, it has never been seen in animation or been seen outside of the Gundam Sentinel series. ''Magellan''-class fate The Magellan''s were phased out from U.C. 0083 to U.C. 0088, replaced by new ship designs that could carry mobile suits, such as the Alexandria-class heavy cruisers and the Ra Cailum-class battleships. Variants *[[Magellan Kai-class|''Magellan Kai-class]] *''Trafalgar''-class *''Birmingham''-class Gallery magellan_hull.png|Mobile Suit Gundam version 20120903115344!Magellan.jpg|MS IGLOO version Magellin Class (Origin version).jpg|Gundam The Origin version Magellin Class Tactical Command Ship `Ananke`.jpg|Magellan-class tactical command ship "Ananke" (Gundam The Origin I) eff-reentry-kapsel.jpg|Magellan's Re-entry Capsule eff-reentry-kapsel-back.jpg|Re-entry Capsule: rear view eff-reentry-kapsel-dock.jpg|Re-entry Capsule: docking details Magellan Schematic.jpg|Megellan: Schematic. magellan-igloo_3.jpg|MS IGLOO version - bottom view magellan-igloo_4.jpg|MS IGLOO version - top down view magellan-igloo_5.jpg|MS IGLOO version - side view magellan-bridge.jpg|Bridge 1112541.jpeg|Magellan: detailed sketch Magellan_class_battleship_destroyed_in_a_battle.jpg|A destroyed Megallan-class as seen on Gundam 0083 OVA Gunpla Gunpla_1-1200_OriginalMagellan_box.jpg|1/1200 Original Magellan (1983): box art EX-Salamis-Magellan.jpg|1/1700 EX Model "Salamis & Magellan" (2005): box art Notes and Trivia References Mechanics0079MagellanSalamis.jpg|Salamis and Magellan (MSG Version): information and specification (from Gundam Perfect File) MechanicsIGLSalamisMagellan.jpg|Salamis and Magellan (MS IGLOO Version): information and specification (Gundam Perfect File) External links *Magellan-class on MAHQ.net ja:マゼラン級宇宙戦艦